Out Of Nowhere
by TeaForTheSoul
Summary: Rigby is starting to feel the melancholy routine building around his life working at the park. Not even the outrageous, out of this world occurrences that have happen there daily can sustain him. Can a sweet, misunderstood fox be the thing to pull him unknowingly into something greater? Rated T for marijuana use and some adult humor, for now.
1. 1

**Author's Note: This is my first shot at writing a Regular Show fanfiction which explains the shortness of this chapter and lack of background. I'm experimenting. So please let me know what you think. xox**

A cab with uncomfortable cloth seats hits it's breaks hard, startling the irritated fox in the back seat and causing her sketch pad to fly to the floor.

"Hey, what the heck!?"

The cab driver looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised in concern. "I'm sorry, ma'am, the traffic is bad right now." Jackie sighed and snatched her book off the floor, laying it back on her lap but her creative mind was gone, she was heavy with anger and defeat because of her father. She knew she wasn't going to have a say in his decision.

The cab eased to a stop in front of a pale yellow house with a white pickett fence that shaped into a archway with vines wrapped every which way around it. As she tipped the driver, she stepped out and instantly felt a breeze of cool air, she breathed in. The fresh air felt amazing but smelled of cheap preztels and hot dogs for some reason. Jackie had to admit that her mothers house was beautiful and bright, just what she liked. She didn't even have to knock when the door slipped from under her knuckles as her mom swung the door open, taking in the look of her, just as Jackie was doing. She hadn't seen Amanda since she divorced her father for pursue her dream of becoming a portrait artist. Jackie was confused and angry for a long time about this, secretly keeping a visual journal to help her cope, though she will only draw, painting reminded her too much about the painful seperation.

"Oh, Jackie! You're so beautiful, come in, come in!" Amanda plled her daughter into a much await hug and fluffed her hair as she pulled away smiling.

"It's great to see you, mom." Jackie smiled awkwardly.

"It's very great to see you, hon. Phone calls just aren't enough," She shook her head with a chuckle. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." Amanda led Jackie down the hall with grids of portrait paintings and some scenery canvas's as well. Jackie smiled at the room she would be sleeping in once she stepped in, she wouldn't tell her mom just yet, but the art made her feel more at home, however that didn't mean she would enjoy it here.

"How's this?"

"It's good," Jackie shrugged, giving her mother a sideways half smile to reassure her.

Her mothers glasses fell down her nose and she pushed them up with a sad smile, "I'm glad. Well, I hate to leave right when you just got here, but I really have to run to the supermarket before it closes."

A small relieved sigh escaped Jackie, "It's fine mom, I'll take a walk."

"Good idea, hon!" Amanda beamed at her daughter as she stepped outside into the breeze. Jackie definatley needed air already and she hadn't even been here for 10 minutes, plus she saw that the town was small enough to walk around without getting lost. She was ready to lock up when she stopped in her tracks, "Oh yeah, my sketchbook." She scurried back inside and snatched her purse off her new bed and set out to explore.

* * *

"You guys, I swear!" Benson hollered, nearly throwing down his clipboard, "I thought I told you to rake these leaves hours ago!?"

Mordecai laughed awkwardly, "Funny thing about that, Benson. See, we were-"

"I don't _care _why, just do it now or you're fired!"

Rigby rolled his eyes as he watched Benson walk away, spewing up all kinds of remarks to say behind his back, "He needs to get high," was what he came up with, and he needed it, he was always so tense and angry, heaven knows why.

Mordecai snickered, "Yeah, he does. Come on, dude let's just get this over with."

The raccoon grumbled as they walked back to their mess of leaves, feeling a sense of deja vu when Benson has said the same thing awhile ago and he was cursing to himself as he is now, once again hating the routine he life was morphing into. Rigby groaned obnoxiously as he lifted the rake that was much taller than him and scraped at the grass, already bored and thinking about beating that level of Ultra Warrior Slam.

"Rigby."

He was also really hungry, sitting on the couch playing video games made him really hungry and he was really looking forward to mocking the nachos he saw on a mexican food commercial, but Benson would be mad if he used all the ingredients required-

"Rigby!"

"Agh!" Mordecai's blow to the shoulder sent him scooting a few inches.

"Dude, what the H!"

"Look," Mordecai pointed, his expression unreadable. Rigby turned and followed his pointing, what he saw intrigued him; it was a girl, once he had never seen around before, let alone lounging under a tree in the park, surrounded by the leaves they had disregarded earlier.

"Who _is_ that?" Mordecai wondered out loud, seeing only half of the girls face passed her feiry red hair. It was a different site then what they normally encountered in the park, and the most interesting. Having heard no answer or reaction for that matter from Rigby, Mordecai raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. The first thing he could do was laugh whole heartedly at his googly eyed best friend.


	2. 2

Jackie pulled her fitting hoodie even tighter around her, the clouds were starting to build up slowly, causing the breeze to be chillier than before. She rubbed her nose with her paw and warmed it up a little, before getting back to her drawing; a lone bench in the middle of two trees, she was in perfect view of it and she wouldn't move from this spot until she finished it, unless, of course, it started to rain. Jackie quickly slipped back into concentration, letting no thoughts interupt her drawing, and trying to ignore whoever the hell was yelling.

* * *

"I think we should introduce ourselves, I don't think she's from here. We should know, we're here _everyday._" Mordecai said matter of factly, already walking to the fox.

"But-"

"And we have to rake those leaves before it rains or Benson will be ticked."

Rigby rolled his eyes, grumbling a "fiiiine," as he dragged his tool behind him, why did Mordecai always have to be right? He'd barely admit it, but Mordecai has got him out of (and into) a lot of shit, and he hoped this introduction didn't go longer than nessicary. He avoided girls for a reason, especially Eileen. Another thing Mordedcai was right about, he was only a jerk to Eileen because he felt bad that he didn't like her back; Rigby agreed when confronted, he thought maybe if he was an asshole, she would stop liking him, or shoot him some bitterness back. It wasn't her, she just reminded him of this rut he was in.

As they got closer, the girl started to look up, Rigby felt his heart beat faster, though his demeanor would never show it. He was good at that, hiding his emotions with a "I don't give a fuck" façade that most people steered away from, some people didn't mind.

"Hey, I'm Mordecai and this is Rigby. Are you from around here?"

Rigby took in her face, looking soft and sleek and he was digging the darkness around her eyes, it made them look intense and shiny, and the cool stud in her eyebrow.

"Uh, no I litterally just moved here earlier today." She laughed softly, twiddling her pencil between her fingers, "I'm Jackie, by the way.

There was no response from either of the boys, Mordecai waited for Rigby to reply and after a few seconds, Rigby was shifting nervously. Mordecai looked the other way and casually punched Rigby's shoulder.

"Ow!" He cleared his throat, "Um, uh..we have to rake those leaves."

"Oh..okay," Jackie's eyebrows furrowed as she closed her sketch pad, "Rigby,"

The raccoon blinked, soon realizing he was an idiot when she said his name, but Mordecai spoke before he could, saving his ass as always.

"That's not all we came over here for," he said quickly, "we wanted to introduce ourselves too, we gotta rake them soon-"

"-or our boss will fire us. He's the gumball head, I don't know if you saw,"

_FInally, a normal statement. _

Jackie giggled, standing up and brushing herself off, "Yeah, I saw him, he needs to smoke something and chill,"

"That's what I said!" Rigby exasperated.

"Don't we all," she winked, secretly wishing she really could do just that, she wasn't sure how her mom would feel about it.

Rigby always comes off as a jerk at first, and Mordecai isn't used to him being so outgoing with someone they just met.

"Wait, you don't have to leave the park," Mordecai added, suddenly feeling bad for Rigby's blunt statement before.

"Nah, it's cool, it's about to rain anyways."

Rigby couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face as Jackie said her goodbye's, telling them she was coming back to the same spot to finish her drawing, playfully blaming them for ruining her zen. He couldn't wait, even after she left he was feeling light, and strange, which is a big change from feeling heavy during smoke sessions with his buddies (mostly Mordecai).

The two raked the leaves with a quickness, hoping to get out of the rain before it started to pour. They would run into the house if it started to get bad anyways, yard fully raked or not. Mordecai chose not to make a remark just yet, first he had to observe Rigby more, he never liked making an assumption if there wasn't evidence to back him up. Rigby definatley radiated with the evidence that he was feeling Jackie; his half smile, obviously trying to hide his face form Mordecai while not saying much so he didn't give himself away. They had said a few things here and there, but Mordecai wouldn't bring it up till later when Rigby wasn't expecting it, because right now, he was sure to deny the attraction.

It began to really come down, and Mordecai and Rigby hurried to the dumpster to dump the trash bags of leaves and darted into the dry house. The lights were on when they entered, shaking the water off themselves. It was pretty quiet in the house, but they both knew Pops was in his study reading, or playing with his british army and Benson was somewhere doing boss things.

"Video games?" Rigby asked, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping down, picking up the controller from between the cushions where he left it.

"Video games!" Mordecai whooped, joining Rigby.

They continued their game of Ultra Warror Slam, hooting and hollering in defeat and victory for a good 10 minutes.

"Guys! Are the leaves raked?" Benson's voice was nearly muffled under the loud thunder that cracked.

"Yeah." They answered in unison, paying little attention.

"Rigby met a girl." Mordecai blurted casually.

"What?!" Rigby blushed, he was already flustered about it, and he knew it was coming, but the burning embarrassment wasn't something he was looking forward to..

"Good for you Rigby." Benson laughed, "What's the lucky girl's name?"

"What girl?" Pops asked excitedly, popping his head out from the stair banister as he made his way down them.

"Rigby met a girl," Benson filled him in, slipping on his jacket as he got ready to leave to his own home, smugly adding to the conversation.

"Stop talking!" Rigby was standing on the couch now, his face pink with anger.

Mordecai laughed, dodging Rigby's jack hammer punches, Rigby was doing this to himself, only proving him more and more that Rigby liked someone that he had just met. Rigby was his bro, what else did he expect from him except him giving him shit about a girl? Priceless.

"OHHH You've met a lovely dame, Rigby?"

Rigby sighed heavily, giving no answer and throwing the controller over his shoulder as he exited towards the kitchen.

Pops whimpered, fearing he had said something wrong, but Mordecai disagreed.

"I was just teasing him too much, Pops, it's not you. I think I embarrassed him pretty bad. I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Jackie was hit with the smell of stew and warmth as she opened the front door. She called for her mom, who wasn't in the kitchen manning the boiling soup, Amanda answered her from down the hall where Jackie's bedroom was. She walked through the open door and was shocked to see her mother trying to hook up a medium sized flat screen television all by her skinny self. Amanda's perfectly pinned hair and yellow bandana didn't budge from her head as she struggled, and Jackie quickly helped her lift it to the dresser.

"Mom, did you just buy this?" Jackie gasped.

"No, no. I bought this at a garage sale the other day, for you. I don't have one, and I thought maybe it'd feel like the city life." She winked, hand on her hips as she surveyed the position of the T.V. Happy with the placement, Amanda turned to Jackie who hugged her mom around the waist suddenly, nearly tipping her over.

"Thanks for doing that," She said into her mothers silky shirt.

This brought a smile to Amanda's face, and she patted her daughters back, "No problem, Jackie. Are you ready for dinner?" Before she could answer, Jackie's stomach was already growling loudly, and Jackie smiled and nodded, not expecting herself to take so well to her mother so fast. Maybe it was that her mom was trying now, making it hard hold a grudge against her, especially now that Jackie is older. Or maybe, in fact, it was weird feeling she was having ever since she got home from the park. Both boys who introduced themselves were pretty cute, but Rigby kind of reminded her of herself and that stood out more than anything to her, usually, she comes across as rude to some people. She knew the right times for people to talk to her would be after she's been drawing or when everythings fine, and when she was living in the city, everything wasn't fine and she developed the attitude to match it.

There were national parks in the city, but to her they felt to...man made, nothing seemed natural about the parks where she lived, in this town, the trees seemed to grow wildly while everything else was built around it. Being here, in the quiet bustle of the town, it was comforting, making _her _feel that she could get comfortable here pretty quickly, and like it, especially if she could see Rigby again.


End file.
